dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Detective's Journal - The Exiled Prince
This is a transcript of the Fairytale Detective's journal in The Exiled Prince and its bonus game, The Frozen Lair. The Exiled Prince * To save the Chancellor's daughter, I must first find a way to reach deeper into the Black Forest. * Although the fog is thickening, there is an old cottage up ahead. This patch of the forest should be the Frog Prince's hideout - I must approach the area with caution. * I've seen the Prince! However, due to my haste to catch him, and this thick fog, I fell straight into his trap and am now stuck in this wretched cave. * The Prince took me for a thief, and before I could explain myself he caused vines to spring forth and entrap me! I must use my sleuthing skills to find an escape route, or I risk becoming a permanent guest here. * I've arrived at a large unexplored passage, though I am a bit puzzled to the Prince's devotion in creating such a beautiful garden. I'll need to search around this area to find more clues. * My presence here summoned the spirit of Princess Ivy. She begged me to undo the Prince's curse in order to save the Chancellor's daughter. But if the Prince is indeed immortal how can I stop him? * The key given by Princess Ivy brings me to a greenhouse filled with exotic plants! I should search around the area and look for secret passages from where I can investigate further. * Turning the crank reveals a useful item hidden behind the stage curtain. Next, I must find a way to break into the secret garden inside the greenhouse to see what secrets the spirit of Princess Ivy wanted me to find. * The pier next to the greenhouse should yield more clues, but the mechanical gate is locked by a contraption which requires all five ship bottles to be placed in the correct order. * I encountered another Princess Room, this one belonging to the Little Mermaid. It is, however, locked as expected. I suspect the Frog Prince must be hiding something important within. * To my amazement, the Frog Antidote cured the pig from a transformation curse! How was this curse activated? Did Marie also succumb to the same curse? This revelation has created more questions than answers. * Princess Ivy warned me that the Frog Prince curse not only affected Marie but, likely, all the missing people from the Black Forest. This could explain why the forest path was filled with those abnormally large toads. * I have ventured into the Snow White Room and was greeted with immaculate displays, including a well-crafted carriage. Despite the warm lighting, I felt a great sadness not sensed in other Princess Rooms. * The shards disintegrated after I placed both goblets on the podium. This sword must have been very important if it was encased in the stone for all these years. * I am now in an area with various portraits hanging high up on the wall. One portrait, in particular, had a plaque titled "Cinderella". I should seek out that Princess Room and find more clues there. * The portrait room has a locked wooden door guarded by two statues. I noticed a gust of wind seeping out from that very door. Could it be possible that passageway leads back up to the forest? * I have finally emerged from the cave and have found a passage back up to the Black Forest. This time I must find my way into the cottage and rescue Marie. * I now have access to the cottage but I do not see Marie nor a stair that leads to the upper floor. There must be a secret passage in this very room. * Marie has been transformed into a frog! There are no more Frog Antidote potions left in the underground palace. If I am to save Marie, my only option now is to stop the Frog Prince once and for all. * I just unlocked a heavily guarded relic: an ancient wand. Between this item and what I find in the greenhouse, I might be able to create something that can undo the Prince's curse. I should also look into the Princess Temple and investigate further. * With the wave of the Immortal Wand, the Frog Prince curses have been removed: his transforming touch, and his immortality. As I gaze at his lifeless body, I can't help but feel sad for his years of suffering. Now, I must save Marie too before it is too late. The Frozen Lair * The Frog Prince most likely built this secret lair for his fifth wife, Snow White. The area is freezing cold yet I sense a warm spirit watching over me. My objective is to find a map in this lair and access the Snowfall Kingdom. Category:Detective's Journal Category:The Exiled Prince Category:The Frozen Lair